Five Nights At Madoka's
by equach
Summary: In a place called Waifu Wonderland, it houses animatronics of your favorite anime girls. This week's theme is Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Now we have Freddy work there for the night. How is it possible for the animatronic of a bear to work at a place like this. Read this to know. I OWNED NONE OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Madoka's

One day Freddy F***boy is out of money and is in a need of some weed. Apparently he spent all of it on his collections of anime dolls. You thought I was going to make a serious Five Nights at Freddy's story, f*** no. This is a Five Nights at F***boys story.

Freddy then approach to Bonnie for some cash. The bunny wasn't amused and is currently busy at the moment watching Breaking Bad. Freddy had no patience with Bonnie so he said.

Freddy: Bonnie get your ass up and give me your money.

Bonnie: No. I'm saving it for medical school so that I may have a spin-off series where I am a doctor.

Freddy: You f***ing asshole.

The bear then left and saw a news article on the ground. He picks it up and reads some random junk about politics and war. Nothing that interests him until it mentions a job opportunity to earn some cash.

Newspaper: Dine in on Waifu Wonderland. A place for eating pizzas and debauchery with your waifu such as Sailor Moon or anyone better than her. This week's theme is Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Freddy: Yes.

Freddy went off to the address to where this job opportunity may be in the day time. The bear realized that he haven't been outside for a while and the sun was too bright. Freddy simply ignores it and continues forward for the job.

Upon reaching to the place, he sees Wario as the manager of the joint. Freddy just walks up to the Italian plumber for his interview. When Wario saw Freddy, he didn't give a shit.

Freddy: Hello, is this place open for hire?

Wario: Wah!

Freddy: I'll take that as a yes.

Wario: Wah!

Freddy: Sweet. I got the job.

...

At midnight, Freddy is in a room with a laptop as a security guard. Wario is such a cheap ass that the power is limited and he got the doors that need power to close. Upon realizing how stupid this was, Freddy gave himself a face palm.

Freddy: You have got to be f***ing kidding me.

Freddy looks into his laptop and saw the Madoka Magica animatronics in their place on stage. Lifeless, still, and f***ing kawaii. The bear wanted to flirt with them mahous, but alas he has a job to do.

An hour pasted and still nothing happened. Freddy got so bored that he went to the corner and took a shit. He then looked at his laptop again and saw that some of the animatronics left. Madoka is the only one still on stage. The bear decides to use this moment to rant.

Freddy: Is there any worth in working in such shitting conditions? Now the animatronics are going after me since that what happens in the horror movies. Now I must close the doors or something spooky would happen.

Freddy switches the camera to one of the halls and saw Kyoko running towards his office. The bear quickly closes the door and heard some banging. Afterwards, he looks at the mess hall and sees Homura looking at his soul. Freddy switch to the room near him and saw Mami glaring at him while in the other room near him in the other side is Sayaka.

Freddy: I must find some easter eggs to figure out the mystery of this place before any other Creepypasta writer get to it first.

The bear pushed on random buttons, hoping for an 8-bit game to show up. He kept on eye on the animatronics of the girls at the same time. The only easter egg that Freddy can find is a video of Wario naked.

Freddy: F*** my life. What has been seen cannot be unseen.

...

Meanwhile the animatronics of the Madoka magica group gather together where the bear can't find them. They seemed to be plotting something.

Madoka: I miss home already.

Sayaka: I know. We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone.

Kyoko: We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day.

Mami: An imposter took our life away.

Homura: Now we're stuck here to decay.

Madoka: All we can do is find the imposter for taking away our lives, our memories, our future, and our identities. I forgot who I am and all I know is that I'm supposed to be Madoka Kaname. Some girl in an anime.

Kyoko: We feel ya. I hope that new security guard is the man we want.

...

Freddy: That was a f***ing mess of a dramatic scene.

The bear was watching Kanon and find it to be very disappointing to him. It was around 3:00 and nothing special happen, at least to the bear. Freddy decides to go take a piss and I'm not sure if animatronics can do that.

As the bear went to the restroom, he spots a newspaper that features a murder case in the building. His hopes were kept high as he wishes this to be something exciting.

Freddy: This better be the f***ing easter egg that I desire.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Newpaper: Five girls were reported to be murdered at Waifu's Wonderland. Their bodies were missing for about a few days after a party of one of the deceased girls. Examinations shows that the girls were raped, smelled like garlic, and tortured to death by an unknown suspect. We think that it might have been a security guard.

Freddy: This is so f***ing boring. I yet to desire to quote my internet famous lines to make things interesting.

The bear opens the restroom and saw Mami standing there. Ready to attack Freddy with a musket. Mami shot at the wall to show that she can somehow make the fake musket shoot real bullets.

Freddy: [Sigh] Engage the Mami motherf***er.

Mami: Please help me.

Freddy threw his hat: Inhale.

The hat decapitated Mami and flew back on Freddy's head. The Mami animatronic was defeated and the bear gains some experience points. Freddy just walks into the restroom to take a piss.

While that is happening, Mami is fixing herself up and went back to the stage to prepare her next attack. The other animatronics of the Madoka magica characters are at various places to plan their attack on Freddy.

The bear finally got out after taking a piss and master******. He took a deep breath and went back to the security room where he sat there being bored. However, he heard something and turned on the lights outside. He saw Homura by the door looking at him, but the bear looked unamused.

Freddy: It is you, Homura Akemi. I like Madoka Kaname more than you so piss off.

Freddy then closed the door and hopes that Homura would just go away. He continues to look into the camera and saw Madoka down the hall. He then has something to tell you readers.

Freddy: That's my waifu. Hot.

The bear notices that he is running out of power as it is only 10% left.

Freddy: Shit. This is worst than the time I had to deal with the puppet man. Can't I have a break?

Sayaka appears by the door: How about a permanent one?

Freddy: Oh its you. The stubborn blue balloon girl.

Sayaka: What did you call me?

Freddy: The stubborn blue balloon girl.

Sayaka: Now its really personal.

Freddy: It wasn't personal before?

Sayaka: You took our lives, now we take yours.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: Did too.

Freddy: Did not.

Sayaka: This is getting old. I'm going to kill you.

Freddy: Is that the best you got? Inhale my dong enragement magical girl.

Sayaka went to slash Freddy, but the mlg bear just dodged like a boss. Freddy got out his ultimate weapon, the Dragon's D****, and slash Sayaka in half. The animatronic of the magical girl is in two pieces, now defeated. Freddy then gain some experience points, but his victory was short lived when he saw his power meter.

Freddy: F*** my life.

The lights turned off. It was dark and eerie as the silence made Freddy feel something. The bear can feel it in it's animatronic body that something is after him. He looked around despite the place being too dark.

Suddenly Madoka appear and gave a light boo. Freddy F***boy was not amused at Madoka's failed attempted of a jumpscare. In fact, it was more cute than scary.

Freddy: Is this how you define scary?

Madoka: Um. I am here for my vengeance.

Freddy: J**** f***ing c****, I am sick of your shit already. I get the mystery now and its too obvious. You are just a ghost of a girl that died and resides in this very pizzeria and in the need to kill your murderer in order to rest in peace. That story is as original as a typical Phineas and Ferb episode.

Madoka: It gets lonely here.

Freddy: You have the other animatronics so stop complain enragement child.

Madoka: Good point, but I hate being stuck here.

Freddy: I've been living and working at Fazbear's pizza and you don't see me complaining. That would be my original counterpart who needs to get laid.

Madoka: You're an animatronic too.

Freddy: It is I, the legendary Freddy F***boy.

Madoka: Who?

Freddy: Engage the Madoka mother f***er.

Freddy then screams as an attack against Madoka. The pink haired animatronic then got rekt, not wrecked, as she was pushed outside of the room. Freddy then puts on some sunglasses and said.

Freddy: Git Gud.

Homura and Kyoko appear for a behind attack, but Freddy instead did a back kick. If you seen that Family guy joke where Peter does this back kick and says, "Road House", that's pretty much what happened.

Suddenly Mami, Sayaka, and Madoka are all fixed up and ready to get their revenge against Freddy F***boy. The animatronic bear just looks at the camera and said.

Freddy: Will this ever end? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy F***boy has been fighting nonstop against the animatronics of the Puella Magi. Most of what the mahous say is just depressing while the bear keeps on saying some of the most weirdest stuff.

Madoka: I want to go home.

Freddy: Get Crunk.

Kyoko: I must have my revenge.

Freddy: Inhale.

Homura: You did this to us.

Freddy: Do I give a f***?

Mami: Who am I?

Freddy: I don't know, but your mom probably named you based on the time she learned to take a shit.

Sayaka: Please help us.

Freddy: No thank you.

Madoka: We want salvation.

Freddy: The church's not busy so go ask them.

All the girls: FREE US!

Freddy: Fine J**** f***ing C****, what the f*** do you want with me? I don't know you people other than the anime your from.

Kyoko: You killed us when we were alive.

Mami: And soiled our bodies.

Homura: Our corpse were stuffed into these animatronics.

Sayaka: And we are forced to be still and amuse.

Kyoko: The people here keep changing our looks.

Mami: From the girls from Madoka Magica...

Homura: And Sailor Moon.

Sayaka: People only sees us as their waifu.

Madoka: But not as girls that we used to be. Now we forget who we truly are and the only way of escape is to take what used to be ours.

Freddy: You girls are terrible poets and I did none of that shit.

Madoka: We just want to be free.

As the girls gathered up against Freddy, the bear starts to feel uncomfortable because five animatronics of anime girls are gathering at him. His face showed no fear since he can't really showed emotion.

Suddenly, Freddy's manager, Wario came with some pizza. Normally Wario is a cheap ass bastard, but he at least takes the time to give Freddy something to eat.

Wario: I'm just here to say congrates on your first day and this pizza is going into your paycheck.

Wario looked and saw the animatronics and looked at them in fear. He was surprised to see his fears come to life.

Wario: No. It can't be. I thought it was a myth.

Mami: That voice. You are the one who ended our lives

Kyoko: Get him!

The girls went after Wario and slaughtered him as he did to them in the past. Wario let out a powerful "Wah", as they rip him apart. Normally people would freak out at the sight of this, but Freddy just stood there with a blank expression. All that was left of Wario is a puddle of blood with flesh droppings.

Suddenly weird glowing mist flow right out of the animatronics. The girls showed expressions of relief as they are finally now at peace. The avatars of the girls spirit are different from what the animatronics look like as they appear as normal girls, but transparent.

A ghost girl: We are finally free. We're sorry about how we treated you Freddy. Now it is time for us to go.

The girls then ascended to heaven as Freddy just gazed at their departure. His only comment to this was...

Freddy: That was f***ing stupid.

The clock shows that it was 6 a.m. and the bear stole the pizza that Wario so happened to dropped before his death. He then went to where the money is stored and steals it. Upon reaching outside he sees Wario who just came back to life.

Freddy: How the f*** are you alive?

Wario: Mario characters have three lives. You don't play retro games like that ol' Super Mario Bros or Donkey Kong.

Freddy: Oh right. I forgot.

Wario: I also just made this letter for you.

Freddy takes it and returns back to his home at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. When he reached home, he opens up the letter and looked rather disappointed.

Freddy: I have intercepted the mail. I'm f***ing fired.

The bear looks outside of his home and sighed. He then look up and thinks a bit more positive. Freddy then says.

Freddy: I never like that place to begin with.

And so this is the end of one of the stories about the legendary Freddy F***boy. Now roll the credits with some Anime music.


End file.
